Finding you
by RainbowBright29
Summary: Timberly Brown comes to Everwood with her dysfunctional and upset adoptive mom and hopes to find out more about her real family and herself.
1. Questioning Life

****

Finding You...: Chapter 1: Questioning Life

Summary: Timberly Brown comes to Everwood with her dysfunctional and upset adoptive mom and hopes to find out more about her real family and herself.When she meets up with Ephram Brown things start to change...to get better. She starts to like Ephram for more then a friend, but when she is around him she gets this feeling that she can't grasp onto...

Timberly's POV

"Hey Timberly, I'm going out, I'll be back soon!" My mom shouted up the stairs as she was about to walk out the door. 

Knowing she wouldn't be back for hours I let her go with her telling me where she is going or what I need to do while she is gone. 

After my dad died my mom does everything to get her mind off of him; Drinks, smokes, stays out late, and comes home wasted. 

These were things at one time you would never expect from Theresa Thompson but after Kevin died you couldn't really expect anything from her. 

I can't remember everything that happened on that dark cold night but I can remember her face. The scream that came out of that distorted face was heartrenching and scary...but real. Through that scream I felt her pain and it was horrible. 

Losing Kevin was hard and a month after his death we left Manhanttan and ended up here in Everwood where we have been for a week. 

I keep thinking ever since we moved here things were going to change but they didn't...Things may look better sometimes but really they're only getting worse and it sucks, but I can't do anything about it, I just have to try and live my life, somehow...

****

[A/N: Yes I know it's short but it'll only get better! Please R&R! Thanks!

~Kels~]


	2. Crashing into You

****

Finding You...: Chapter 2: Crashing into You

Timberly's POV

I didn't know what I was doing when I grabbed my keys, but I did and I walked out the door.

Sitting in my car I was thinking what could happen if I did go out...all the possibilities. I didn't want to think about what my mom was doing...driving around, getting wasted...those were thoughts that scared me and I didn't want to think them. 

I started my car...surprised at what I was doing and backed out of the driveway. I just started driving not knowing where I was going...not paying attention to much around me. 

I started to realize how much I missed those family drives we took at night after dinner, how much I missed having a dad around and a mom too. I realized how much of my life has been taken away after dad died, how much I have missed out on. I've been too wrapped up about my mom that I hadn't realized how much I missed the way things use to be, how things were. 

I kept thinking about all these things when all of a sudden I felt a jolt and the car shook. I heard the sound of scrapping metal and glass shattering. When I looked up I realized I hit someone, in shock I didn't know what to do. I sat there shaking and not noticing the amount of damage I had just done. 

I was about to undo my seatbelt, when the person I just crashed into knocked on my window. I undid my seatbelt and got out of the car to get a better look at who I hit and I how much damage I did. 

"Hey...you have no idea how sorry I am...I promise I'll work my ass off to pay off for all the damage!" I said rapidly in my nervously shaken voice. 

"Hey it's okay...calm down, I was just wondering if you were okay?" he looked at me to make sure.

"Yeah...yeah I'm fine...just a little shakened, but I guess who wouldn't be?" I said trying to calm myself down but it was useless. 

"Yeah." he said as a smile spread across his face. "Ephram Brown."

"Timberly Brown." I said with a giggle, "We have the same last name..."

"Yeah we do...so you're sure that you're okay?" he said with a faint laugh. 

"I'm positive..." I said before everything went dark. 

Ephram's POV

I caught her right before she hit the ground. 

I laid her on the sidewalk for a second to check if anything was wrong. Nothing. I looked at her face, pulling her hair out of the way, she looked really familiar...almost like someone I knew...I just couldn't think who. 

I picked her up, knowing I wasn't far from home and was going to take her there. 


	3. Remembering You

****

Finding You...: Chapter 3: Remembering You

Ephram's POV

I walked into the empty house and laid her gently onto the couch. 

"Ephram?!" my dad yelled from upstairs. 

"Yeah!" I yelled back putting my keys away and hanging my jacket up. 

"You're home kind of early aren't you?" he asked as he walked down the stairs. 

"I had a little accident...she ran into me and now she is laying on our living room couch." I said telling him what happened. 

"Hmm...really? Then how did you get home?" he asked surprised.

"I walked." 

"With her?" 

"Yeah." I said looking back at her.

"What happen to her?" he asked with a confused look on his face.

"I asked if she was okay and she fainted." I said looking back at him when I realize the ghostly look on his face as he starred at Timberly. "Hey, what's wrong? You look like you just saw a ghost." I said looking at him searching his face for some answers.

"Wh-wha-what did you say her name was?" he asked stuttering over his words. 

"Timberly Brown." I said as he took a loud breathe in like he was choking and needed air. 

"Oh..." he said with a sigh.

"Are you okay dad?" I asked kind of unsure on what he has been up to all night. 

But before he could answer Timberly moved a little and I jumped up to see how she was.

"Where am I?" she asked as she rubbed at her eyes. 

"My house." I said stroking her forehead. 

"Oh..." she said propping herself up on her elbows. She looked over at me, "You look familiar...who are you?"

"I'm the person who you crashed your car into..." I said sarcastically. 

"Oh yeah, Ephram Brown...Listen I'm really sorry about the whole car thing." she said sitting up. 

"No problem...things happen."

"Yeah..." she said looking down at her hand. "Well I should get going, thanks for everything, I'll give you the money soon." she said starting to get up. 

"No...I don't think you should go anywhere...you seem a little unstable, not to mean that in a mean way or anything." I said sounding like an idiot. 

"But Ephram-" 

"No...I'll bring you home in the morning right now you need rest, you can sleep in my room, I'll sleep on the couch." I said getting ready to pick her up. 

"No...Ephram I couldn't, if I stay I'll sleep on the couch." 

"No you won't come on!" I said picking her up and carrying her up the stairs to my room. 

"Ephram! Ephram! No put me down! Put me down!" she said wacking me in my arm. 

Andy POV

I watched Ephram carry her up to his room. I didn't do anything to help. I sat there too startled by everything that had just happened that I couldn't move to help. Just looking at her reminds me of so much. I can't believe I even remember her...


	4. Amazed

****

Finding You...: Chapter 4: Amazed

Ephram's POV

I woke up to the to the sounds of my dad making a lot of noise in the kitchen. Not knowing what was going on I got up and walked into the kitchen. 

"Hey Ephram! Sleep good?" My dad asked while putting a plate of pancakes in front of me, I pushed them away and grabbed some Cocca Puffs. "Eph, you gotta eat something..." He said looking at me with the you are going to make yourself sick' face. 

"I am eating something, they're called Cocca Puffs." I said filling the bowl with milk and grabbing a spoon. 

"Hey Daddy!" Delia said tumbling into the room cheerfully. 

"Hey kiddo, you want some pancakes?" he asked welcoming her with a smile. 

"Yes please..." she said sitting down by me and grabbing her orange juice. " Hey Ephram, you are aware a weird girl is sleeping in your bed." Delia said turning towards me with a smile, she knows too much. 

"Yeah, I probably should go wake her up." I said getting up from the table. 

"And you need to get off to school, honey." My dad added. 

"Okay!" she said eating up quickly. Nina walked in. 

"Ya ready?" she asked grabbing Delia's backpack. 

"Totally!" 

"Okay lets hit the road." she said walking out the door. "Bye Andy!" 

"See ya, Nina and thanks!" he said yelling at her as they walked to the car. 

"No problem! Catch ya later!" she yelled hopping into her car. 

I ran up the stairs only to find the bathroom door shut and my bed empty. I put my ear up to the door, Timberly sounded like she was getting sick. 

"Hey Timberly, you okay?" I asked through the door.

"Yeah...I'm...fine..." I heard a weak voice come from the bathroom. 

"I'm leaving Ephram! Talk to you later!" My dad yelled up the stairs. 

"Okay..." I said not paying attention to him but worrying about Timberly. Suddenly the door opened. 

"Hey." she said walking past me.

"Hey, you are sure you're okay?" I asked following her into my room. 

"Yeah totally! Do you mind if I get dressed in here?" she asked me in a very fake voice, I could see right through her...something was wrong. 

"Yeah sure um...I'm going to be downstairs getting ready for school, be down in about ten minutes so we can go." I said walking out of the room. 

I ran down the stairs and walked into the family room, looking at the piano made me sick, I've been trying to get this piece and I couldn't...I needed to take a break. 

"You play?" I heard a voice behind me say. 

"Yeah...you?" I asked turning around to reveal Timberly standing right behind me. 

"Yeah...I've always loved playing the piano. It was always an escape for me, I don't think I ever took it really seriously...unless I was writing songs for the band. This what ya playin'?" she said starring at the piano and taking every key in. She walked up and sat down looking at the sheet music printed with little black dots for notes. 

"I'm trying...not really doing to good." I said skimming through it then leaving it alone. 

"Mind if I try?" she asked looking at me.

"Go ahead." I said sitting down on the couch. 

She started to play. Watching her body move as she played was music all on it's own. I've never heard someone play something so perfect, so smooth, it was awsome. It stopped and I was broken out of my trance. 

"I like this piece, very unique. We probably should get going." she said grabbing her bag and walking towards the door.

"Yeah..." I said grabbing my bag. Still amazed but what I had just heard. 


	5. Painful Things

****

Finding You...: Chapter 5: Painful Things

Timberly's POV

Walking to school in this deaf defying silence was killing me. I didn't want Ephram to be mad at me...and the sad thing is I don't even know what I did! I had to say something...

"So...what are you doing after school?" Dumb question! God Timb you're a damn retard!

"Nothing much...probably hang out at home and stuff...why?" he said with a sarcastic tone. Why did he have to ask why...

"Oh just wondering if you wanted to maybe hang out...get pizza!" I said feeling really stupid for even asking the question in the first place. 

"Hm...sounds good...I'll think about it..." he said slowly walking on, not even looking at me.

"Okay!" I said turning in front of him so I blocked his way, "Something is up! Something is wrong! What is wrong?!" I said almost screaming I was so frustrated. 

"Nothing..." he said stepping back a bit. 

"No something is up...and I have something to do with it, just tell me." I pleaded stepping out of his way. 

"Where did you learn to play like that?" he asked looking at me all cockeyed.

"I took lessons...I loved playing the piano ever since I was three, and ever since I touched a piano then I haven't stopped...why are you asking me this?" I said giving him the same look back. 

"Nobody learns to play like that by just taking lessons! I mean you must have been born with this kind of musical talent!" he shouted getting all excited, I was getting nervous or scared...

"I practiced a lot...Thresa couldn't pull me away from the piano if she tried." I said turning around and starting to walk again. He stopped me.

"Practiced? Thresa? Why are you speaking past tense?" he asked me searching my nervous face for an answer. 

"I used to play...I quit about a month ago...after Kevin died..." I said avoiding eye contact. 

"Why? I mean you're a beautiful player." he said getting me to look up at him.

"Kevin..." I started to say but couldn't bring myself to finish.

"Kevin?" he said with pleading eyes to go on...the kind of eyes that see right through you...that burn holes through you. 

"Kevin...was my foster dad...about a month ago he was murdered, there are you happy now that you know this about me?!" I said feeling mad and alone at the same time. 

"I'm sorry to hear..." he said. I could feel the sorrow in his words...I could feel that he felt terrible about pushing me into telling him.

"Not your fault..." I said walking on.

"You're adopted?" he asked catching up to me. 

"Yes...I don't know who my family is either...and right now, I kind of wish I did." I said trying to find a way to escape this death chamber he has lead me in. 

"Oh...sorry..." he said again. I was sick of him being sorry, it's not like her really was.

"Tis' okay, I'll live..." I said knowing that I wouldn't. 

"Have you ever tried finding out who they are...?" he asked not being able to look up at me.

"Yeah...I know they supposively lived in Manhattan...but I don't know where they live now." I said getting even more uncomfortable. 

"I see..." he said. I was shocked was they really all he could say! I've been searching for my family all of my life and all he can say is "I see..." what a jackass!

"Mhm." I couldn't saying anything my mouth was held shut with super glue. 

We walked the rest of the way to school in silence, knowing that we were both sick of talking. We went are separate ways but for some odd reason I know we will be back together soon...in someways I feel inseperable from him and when I'm away from him for long periods of time I start to get lonely. When I'm around him everything seems better, like I've actually found my family...


End file.
